Last Kiss
by AnnerMarie
Summary: Kurt's back in Ohio for the first time in over a year. After a pretty nasty break up how will he react to seeing Blaine  First Klaine story, also i'm horrible at summaries


It had been almost a year since he had left Ohio, and this was the first time he had been back. Last Christmas the Hudmels had made the trip up to New York for break since Kurt had to work most of the time and it served as a second honeymoon of sorts for Carol and Burt. Part of Kurt knew he was avoiding Lima. He hadn't left things on good terms with Blaine at all**;** they had fought most of his last few weeks there and always about the same thing**.** Blaine wanted to try long distance, and Kurt wasn't sure if he could do it. As it turned out, Kurt had been right, he couldn't do it. He missed Blaine too much, and he spent most of his first few months there wallowing in his and Rachel's shared apartment. Finally, not being able to take it anymore, Rachel made him get off his ass and call Blaine**.** It wasn't pretty. Blaine had seen this coming, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

After all of that, how had Rachel talked him into returning to McKinley High for their "Night of Neglect" before Regionals? The only thing he was thankful for was that no one knew they were coming. It had been Kurt's idea to keep it a secret, and reluctantly Rachel had agreed and only told her dads so that they would have a place to stay as well as a way home from the airport. Kurt didn't even tell his parents.

He wasn't planning on seeing any of the New Directions if he could help it. He was just going to sit in the back and listen politely, clap when necessary, and get the hell out of there when it was over. Half way through the benefit and his plan was going flawlessly. He had ditched Rachel when she went to go talk to the group, and had promptly turned his phone off after sending her a text saying he'd be at the car afterwards, and not to look for him. She would know exactly what he was doing, and while she wouldn't be happy about it, he knew she would respect it.

Tina went first, and did a wonderful rendition of 'Turn It Off' by Paramore, followed by a group number that Kurt only half paid attention to. He was trying his hardest not to notice a certain curly headed male lead. After that Mr. Shue got up and sang a Coldplay song (He had a strange love of that band), and then it was time for the closing number. As soon as he walked onto the stage Kurt got up to leave.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, for our closing number, Blaine Anderson will be singing 'Last Kiss' by Taylor Swift." The emcee announced, and Kurt froze. He knew that song very well; it was one of the only things he had listened to while he was moping. It held lots of painful memories for him, what an odd coincidence that Blaine had chosen to sing it.

"Hey guys, this song is dedicated to someone who will probably never hear it." He said this solemnly and took the mic off the stand in front of him.

_I still remember the look on your face_

_Been through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered for just us to know_

_You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away_

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_

_Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane_

_That July 9th the beat of your heart_

_It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms_

_But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know_

_How to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

Kurt had taken a seat on the top stair where he had been heading to the door. He didn't realize it, but he had started singing along, and apparently he wasn't being quiet about it, because suddenly he was being stared at. Those hazel eyes that he had missed so much were looking right at him, and he just started crying.

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

_And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe_

_And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_

_Hope it's nice where you are_

Blaine gave a small sad smile here, and turned around.

_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed_

_We can plan for a change in weather and time_

_I never planned on you changing your mind_

By this point, Rachel had found him and was sitting by his side rocking him back and forth.

_So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know_

_How to be something you miss_

_I never thought we'd ever last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips_

_Forever the name on my lips, just like our last._

It took everything in him to stand up and walk out with Rachel. He wanted to run up to the stage and just hug Blaine and tell him how sorry he was, and how much of an idiot he was. Then beg him to take him back. But Rachel was insistent in getting him out of there and dragging him somewhere, and Kurt was too busy crying to figure out where he was being led.

"Kurt," Rachel started once they had stopped moving, "I know, I know it hurts, but I think you should get it together just a little. Someone wants to talk to you."

His head jerked up, and there he was, standing there looking just as wrecked as Kurt felt, tears running down his face.

"Hi," Blaine said, "Long time no see." Kurt laughed a little at this, and launched himself into Blaine's arms.

"I am so, so sorry." He started babbling. "I was such an idiot; I just couldn't stand not seeing you. I was going insane. I thought maybe it'd be better if we weren't together, and then it just got worse. But I couldn't face you, so I didn't come home." He was bawling again, like ugly snot crying, and he wasn't looking at Blaine's face, so when he laughed it took Kurt by surprise.

"Oh Kurt," Blaine said lifting Kurt's face up so he could look him in the eyes. "You were always so stubborn, never wanting to admit you were wrong. I've missed you so, so much. And honestly, I'm just glad you're here."

Blaine smiled at him, and kissed him for the first time in a year.

"Oh, and by the way, I've been accepted to NYADA for fall 2013." Blaine winked at him.


End file.
